


All Sunshine and Rainbows

by bunbbi



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Birthday, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbbi/pseuds/bunbbi
Summary: Jake makes sure Sherry's birthday is a special one.





	All Sunshine and Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work with these two and I'm still feeling the characters out, but still wanted to give writing them a shot. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> The keyboard Jake plays with in this fic is the children's toy [cat piano](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xOq51hvZ-lk) btw!

When Jake sees Sherry again, it’s on her birthday. He didn't even know, but it was hard to miss the balloons and cards collecting on her kitchen counter. There was one from Claire, thoughtful and sincere, and one from Leon, simple and doting--at least from what Jake could gather (he didn’t dare take a peek with Sherry standing right there).

“Why didn’t you tell me it was your birthday?”

“It’s not a big deal,” Sherry says. “Not when I’ve spent half my life in a research lab eating bland cake in a sterilized cell once a year.”

Jake shuts his mouth and opens it again, asserting that was _exactly_ why they should be doing something. Sherry is amused by his insistence but doesn’t fight him on it. She sits on the couch beside him, not too close, but not too far either as he goes on about how they should be in a karaoke bar getting wasted, howling into the mic until they got kicked out. She laughs and comments that he already seems to know how that feels like.

"Story for another day," Jake remarks and grabs the cat-shaped piano off her coffee table. It was a toy meant for a child, but he finds it suits Sherry. A lot of things did. The bear mug she drank from, the frog pillow he was using to prop his back against the couch (she pulled it out from behind him in a panic when she realized) and the pink top she was wearing made her look absurdly _soft_ , and he kept kicking his brain not to think about _how_ soft as he flipped the switch on the keyboard and changed the sounds to cat meows.

Sherry waits with a tiny smile as Jake mentally ran song tracks in his head before finally settling on one.

A string of meows erupt to the tune of _Careless Whisper_ with a press of his fingers and Sherry’s eyes widen in surprise, then she bursts into laughter, falling back on the couch and clutching her stomach and stammering through giggles. “Oh my god! Oh my god! _Jake!_ ”

She begs him to stop but her laughing just eggs him on, and Jake smirks. Liking the way she threw her head back and curled her knees up to her chest. That she brought her hands to her face as if it would somehow drown out the chorus of meows from the keyboard in his lap, and how _fucking_ adorable she looked when her cheeks were red and puffy. So he kept playing, making a big show of it and switching to _The Phantom of the Opera_ and Sherry all but snorted at the dramatic onslaught of incoming cat noises.

Until finally, finally, Jake stopped to give Sherry a moment to breathe. She was lightheaded, cheeks still red, and too weak to get up as she recovered from her giggle-attack. But she looked content to stay there, arms over her head, hair a mess and chest heaving, a smile on her face. Jake took one long look at her before switching the keyboard back to its original piano notes, and started to play what he’d intended to from the beginning.

_Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you~_

He didn’t turn to look but he could feel her eyes on him as his hands continued playing.

_Happy birthday, Dear Sherry, Happy birthday to you~_

Finished, Jake inclined his head. Then pressed a few random notes to end things off, feeling a little awkward.

Sherry was quiet. She didn’t laugh. She didn’t giggle.

She cried.

Jake almost knocks the keyboard to the ground as he got up, reaching for her. She waved it off, "I just have something in my eyes!" And though he knew better he lets her have her way. Sherry was beautiful, even when she was crying. But watching her wipe the tears from her face Jake felt he’d fight any BOW in a heartbeat just to see her smile again.

When she settles back down, she asks in a quiet voice if he’d play her more songs.

“Anything you want,” he promises.

She keeps him busy for hours. Rapid firing song titles and laughing each time he chose the cat meows over the standard piano sounds. When there was a track he wasn’t familiar with she scooted up next to him, thigh flush and warm against his, and clumsily attempted to play it for him. He teased her with a toothy grin. She told him to shut it, smiling all the while. So he took her small hands in his, guiding her through the movements on the tiny piano until she memorized enough to play on her own (albeit still off-key and clumsy).

Then it was dinnertime, and their stomachs began aching with hunger, and the apartment was becoming too stuffy, so they put on their shoes and coats to pace the street and find a place to eat.

Sherry slips her hand into Jake’s as they walk, and he doesn’t question it.

They pick a diner nearby, not too fancy and not too cheap. Before they’re seated, Jake secretly orders a special birthday dish for Sherry, passing on the cake. And he’s delighted when her face lights up at the stack of waffles the server brings her: Three layered on top of each other, a strawberry cut in half for the eyes on the very top, a dash of whip cream for the mouth, and a candle for the nose.

Later she'd tell him, cuddled together in bed, naked and warm, that it was the best birthday she’d ever had.

 


End file.
